Impressions: Convergence
by Kagemihari
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Rating has gone up for LEMON. An abstract version of an arc, sort of. I don't know what else to call it... 1x2
1. Part 1: Collision

This is my first GW fic. I call it a fic, and it is going to follow a definite storyline, of sorts. But each 'chapter' will consist of one of these "Impressions" (for lack of a better word), rather than narrative. An abstract version of an arc, sort of. *shrug* I don't know what else to call it...   
  
**Title: **Impressions: Convergence  
**Author: **Kagemihari  
**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit, don't sue me please; I can't afford it. ^^;  
**Warnings: **abstractness, yaoi (no, ya think?), angst  
**Pairing: **1+2+1, eventual 1x2

**Notes: **Abstract! Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. I don't know where this came from...I've been working on some longer GW fics that aren't ready to put up anywhere yet, but this just kind of happened. I'm not even sure I'd call it poetry; it's an s.o.c-ish thing, an Impressionistic capture of a moment in time. I can't draw for shit, but I kind of enjoy using words to do the same thing. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. ^^; 1+2+1, in case you were wondering. 

Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Sometimes, it could be either, or both. ^^

----------------------  
**Part 1: Collision**  
----------------------

Collision

blue on blue

gazes meet and spark

heated enough to leave a mark

upon the facing visage

_anger flares, maybe fear...?_

and deeper, something else

collision

heart to heart

hidden longing watches

bittersweet joy of confrontation

angry words, blessed with heat

passion of a different kind

disguised

conflict fed by hidden fire

_hidden desire_

collide

blue darkness shines

annoyance gleams

frustration with cold perfection

see a glare of fierce deep blue 

promise death to Death

_again_

safe lies form a barrier

to dangerous, double bladed Truth

power to hurt, power to heal

_the truth can set you free_

_or kill you_

colliding emotions

truth and lies

layers of denial, deception

fuel counterattack and defensive

_anger, fear, aggression_

masking

_what do you want, really?_

truth shines, a single instant

shown in speaking eyes

and vanished

effaced before answering flame could glow

soul to soul

and collide

_if it existed, but no--_

_no chance_

turn, wrenching heat from heat

heart from heart

and bleed

turn and walk away...

_hopeless, helpless_

stand and watch

unfurled Wing as angel leaves

hope dies (again)

and bleed

_longing, aching, wanting_

in frustration and despair

flash of an instant 

not enough

to prove of truth or illusion

maybe an answering spark

_desire_

answering heart

maybe not

definite anger, even hate

preventing reaching out

or soul meeting soul

or touching at all

except in

collision

maybe next time

the masks will fall just far enough

_enough to be sure, to see_

was truth undercover

or hope an illusion

maybe next time

to see

more than a flash of truth--

collision

-tbc-

**Kagi's note: **I've written the next couple chapters, and it will continue after that, depending on what kind of reaction I get, possibly up to 15-18 parts. I know it's a strange format, but it was so much fun to write! I'd like to hear what you all think. Any and all comments or criticism welcome!


	2. Part 2: Confusion

**Title: **Impressions: Convergence  
**Author: **Kagemihari  
**Warnings: **abstractness, yaoi (no, ya think?), angst  
**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit, don't sue me please; I can't afford it. ^^;  
**Pairing: **1+2+1, eventual 1x2  
**Summary: **An abstract version of an arc, sort of. I don't know what else to call it... This part, confrontation again, with a less-than-certain outcome...

**Notes: **Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. ^^; 

Thanks to Amanda, Mic, MOrgan, Hitomi no shi and griffen_cub for your kind replies! Glad someone enjoys it as much as I am. ^^ And a HUGE thank you to Hiriyou for betaing--*so* much better than it would've been without you, girl. ^_^

Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Sometimes, it could be either, or both. ^^

----------------------  
**Part 2: Confusion**  
----------------------

Confusion

_god, so strange_

can't read him

always so expressionless

_can't tell--I wish..._

ever ready smile, a mask 

can't tell what he's thinking

_I wish..._

confusing emotions, actions, words 

avoidance

_discomforting uncertainty_

mutual frustration, annoyance 

a puzzle, with no solution

anger flares, falters--strange... 

_what was that?_

_don't want to know_

leave in doubt, avoiding--

revelation, or exposure? 

_fear_

of losing, reaching out

sure to meet rage or rejection 

maybe--something, seen...

impossible hope, quickly crushed

_but that looked like--_

confusion 

signals mixed 

_lies, truth, illusion--what?_

feel a stare

turn, see no one, nothing there 

but the lingering warmth

of a fallen glance

saying...what?

beneath the surface hides 

_'do you really want to know?'_

no...? 

study a stranger's familiar face 

from across a crowded room 

_don't understand_

confusion

_please god--no, it can't be..._

_please_

unquenchable hope, but aching deep 

dare to dream

to believe

strange and wonderful, if true 

_wait, hope--maybe..._

touch of eyes again, look up 

_don't turn yet--who's looking?_

feel a stare of warmth--not hate?

_who? what?_

confusion

disbelief 

_got to be kidding_

_sure it was him_

fleeting glimpse of blue 

_....caught me, shit!_

flee the wrath of a Soldier 

_damn..._

no way out, nowhere to go

_know he caught me looking_

_god...!_

have to face the music, sometime 

_please...._

"what do you want?" 

defiant, blue on blue collide

gazes meet and spark

flash

fear, and something else, deeper--yes... 

....yes?

_confusion, hope_

_my god, it can't be true..._

but no... 

the masks lie shattered 

truth naked of defense

souls meet 

and flash, spark, flame

_oh...my god..._

this fire, desire 

unhidden, unbound, unfettered

_you mean..._

all this time 

wasted staying safe

confused by illusions 

_regret, relief -- hope, joy_

_god, I was so..._

_...afraid_

never thought, never dreamed

_can this be real?_

_hope, confusion_

hand reaches out, then falls

uncertain

"are you...do you...."

_please...._  
  
  
-tbc-  
  
Um, kind of a cliffhanger, sort of...as much as this kind of writing can have one... ^^; I love reviews--please, tell me what you think. Any and all comments are welcome. ^^


	3. Part 3: Falling

**Title: **Impressions: Convergence 3/?  
**Author: **Kagemihari  
**Warnings: **abstractness, yaoi (no, ya think?), angst  
**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit, don't sue me please; I can't afford it. ^^;  
**Pairing: **1+2+1, eventual 1x2  
**Summary: **An abstract version of an arc, sort of. I don't know what else to call it... 

**Notes: **Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. ^^; 

Apologies for the lateness of this chapter....it was all my fault, entirely. -_- Thanks to Amanda, Mic, Hiryuu, and Violet-eyed Shinigami for reviewing! ^^ Big thank you to Hiryuu for knocking me upside the head and telling me to rewrite the first time I tried to post this (you were quite right! ^^;), and also to Amanda for comments on coherence, length, and dictionary definitions. ^_~ Domo arigatou gozaimasu, both of you!

Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Sometimes, it could be either, or both. ^^

----------------------  
**Part 3: Falling**  
----------------------

Falling

feels like falling, waiting

_this can't be real_

steady gaze

eyes of cautious hope

_desire_

smile, slight and fleeting

falls, fading into doubt

head tilts, awkward glance

_questioning_

hunger visible, but wary

"I--saw you looking...why?"

frustration, anger flickers

refuge of familiar, safe reaction

_god, why do you think?_

arms cross, defensive

look away

the moment shimmers, shatters

broke

falling, shards of time

await damnation

or redemption

_maybe..._

sigh, giving in

_you just want to hear it...damn you_

_regret, hope, fear_

falling, weightless, breath held

waiting

_please!_

_just need to hear it..._

believe the unbelievable

impossible faith

reaching out, almost touching Death

_courage_

met halfway

fingertips, then hands

met as if by their own reflection

falling again

lost the ground, lost the sky again

drowning in eyes of blue

_I believe...._

"you...I want..."

_can't find words_

how to say 'need you!'--

and not 'needy'...

shock, blue eyes widen

_what...are you saying?_

falling...gravity lost  
_suspended_

law of the heart 

breaking nature's foundation 

anchorless, in a sea of blind hope 

and aching fear

"what?"

soft, careful patient word

holding so much danger

_I want..._

speaking truth in...what?

love and fear at war

heart falling

look down, look away

hands drop, a reflection

marred by doubt

jaw set grimly, brushed by warmth

tenderly, turning

_look at me?_

one step closer

_heat, pain_

glare, flashing blue

_anger, longing, need, frustration_

had enough of this!

_resigned, trapped, desperate_

freefall

so close, and yet not touching

damn it hurts

_you could break my heart_

exhilarating, leap of faith

_if I'm wrong...no, can't be wrong_

"you, always you is all!"

glare of Death

dare to take offense

_happy now?_

disbelieving joy...wonder

careful breath at last

_thought so, but, god...really?_

_only you_

how do you say 'me, too'--

and not sound insincere?

falling endlessly

_eyes so blue_

look right through soul to heart

breathless, sudden sharp

knife of hope renewed

_just...can't...believe it..._

awe--truth, finally, revealed

_so close_

blue flame ignites

_desire, heat_

strong hand draws closer still

leaning

_what are you...oh--gods..._

fall, descending, lips just touching

brush of faith and promise

_burning_

set like a seal

offering absolution, peace

_benediction_

gentle, fierce and warm

feather light, with fire behind it

_breathe...feels like I'm--_

...falling

lips part, just enough

heat melting into heat

sweet fire

relief so sharp it hurts

_god...you taste so good_

gasp, coming up for air

leaning, resting head to head

hearts racing

dizzy, learn to breathe again

_so near_

shared breath a sigh

a gaze, blue into blue

fathomless as ocean or space

_feels like_

falling

**-tbc-**


	4. Part 4: Touch

**Warnings: **abstractness, yaoi (no, ya think?), angst  
**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit, don't sue me please; I can't afford it. ^^;  
**Summary: **An abstract version of an arc, sort of. I don't know what else to call it... This part, um, fluff, mostly? Also, my hair fetish is showing... ^^

**Notes: **Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. ^^;   
  
Thanks to everyone who left reviews and comments--you make my day! ^^ Beta-read by Hiriyou--thank you so much, love! ^_^ Thanks also to Amanda for comments on jankety bits, and debate of whether or not the elemental properties of certain words belong to air or water, and the appropriateness of either to a chapter entitled Touch. ^_~  
  
Stuff in _italics_ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Sometimes, it could be either, or both. ^^  
  
**Impressions: Convergence**

----------------------  
Part 4: Touch  
----------------------

Touch

glancing, lingering

almost shy, but thrilling, daring

_smile_

reveling in newfound freedom

to look, walking by

to gently brush a hand

on skin, through tumbled locks of hair

_surprise_

_softer than it looks_

reaching, touching

_bliss_

long silken strands

wrapped round seeking fingers

_soft as it looks...knew it...god..._

eyes drift shut

savouring touching

liquid ripple of honeyed brown

_amusement_

quiet laughter

_like that, do you?_

eyes open, sudden flash of blue

sleepy glare, surfacing

as out of water deep

"you look like a cat in the sun"

mock growl

"hn...a lion you mean..."

predatory grin

stalking, capture

a kiss, the captive's willing retribution

touching, tender, fierce

teasing--wary dance

learning rules of a different game

finding boundaries 

with old lines newly crossed

still unsure

how much this means, how deep it goes

yet ever more certain, becoming

reckless now, hope reaching

soaring

_so right_

hair flows free

deliberate, enticing

touch

_fascination_

need to touch, to hold

fingertips trailing silver sparks

trails of warmth and fire

touch of a glance

like a hand, falling light

on unsuspecting object of

_affection_

turn, finding gaze

heat, need, flash briefly

_want_

_want to be your lover_

hope, fear, reckless

_want to..._

good natured sparring

fights

underwritten by new subtext

jabs, insults, threats

banter, now colored with affectionate mirth

glaring, shoving, wrestling match

touch

heated by awareness

of underlying passion

locked, pinned

_gotcha..._

low laughter, answering smirk

fading into silent hunger

_so close_

faces almost...touching

whisper

'got you now...'

tension like a summer storm

prickling, charged with

_amused anticipation_

_desire_

blue eyes question, daring

'what are you going to do with me?'

a slow grin breaks, lazy intention

promising

'got a few ideas...'

_touch_

-tbc-

Kagi's note: Next chapter *cough* um, picks up directly where I left off... ^^ It will have a least an R rating. I'm very interested to find out how well a lemon works in this format...I suspect rather well. ^_~ Any and all comments or criticism welcome--I'd like to know what you think of this rather...odd little fic. ^^;


	5. Part 5: Heat

**Warnings: **abstractness, yaoi (no, ya think?), LEMON  
**Disclaimer: **GW and characters not mine, writing not for profit, don't sue me please; I can't afford it. ^^;  
**Summary: **An abstract version of an arc, sort of. I don't know what else to call it... This part, lemon! ^_^ Nuff said. 

**Notes: **Abstract in the extreme. Also strange. Like the Impressionist style of painting, it gives more the impression of events, rather than describing it clearly. POVs and other fixed points change at random, and it's meant to be slightly confusing and unclear. Sort of...blurry. ^^; 

_To Briar Eve, J'ohn, Katran_sama, Morgan, Emyn, Luciana, ShinigamiPhoenix, KuraiMoon, and everyone else who left reviews, comments, asked me about it or emailed me--you make my day! ^_^ Thanks to Hiriyou and Amanda for your encouragement on this chapter--you are in large part responsible for it following chapter 4 relatively quickly. ^^; Beta-read by Hiriyou--thank you! You have no idea how much of a help that is. ^^_

Stuff in /italics/ is thoughts, speech, or emotions, and just to further confuse you, you probably won't always be able to tell which is which, or who it belongs to. Sometimes, it could be either, or both. ^^

**Part 5: Heat**

Heat

burning need

surroundings forgotten

"not here..."

brief irritation, frustration

"someplace awful damn close then"

come on, not going to wait

not another minute

_wanted this for so long_

_heat_

kiss hard and deep

scramble up, hand reaching down

helping

gentle, with forcible restraint

tension building

strained

with effort of holding back

pulses beat in still-joined hands

heated

_need you, need you now_

tight smile

wry amusement

_got it bad, don't we?_

should have happened long before

how did this take so long?

can't believe I never knew...

...needed this so much

heated glance shared

heavy-lidded eyes, question

_where?_

find a quiet room

silent question--yours or mine?

shrug

"doesn't matter..."

what's close, here, now

_agreement_

door shut, immediately forgotten

lips meet fierce and hungry

_desperate_

hands slipping in and under clothes

blood on fire, racing 

through veins like liquid heat

fingers fumbling 

_impatient_

_off!_

sultry chuckle

annoyed growl, responding

_heat, storm, fire_

take it off

tired of waiting, god!

_been wanting this so long...!_

skin meets skin, burning

sparks, flash and smoulder

blue eyes dark with need

heat

_elation, possession_

_you belong to me_

know it

belong together

all the way, all the way--gods!

closer

"need to be--in you"

yesss....

_...want you inside me_

open mouthed kisses covering

finding flash points, tongues 

flickering over heated skin, smooth

tracing tempting lines

of neck, jaw, shoulders...

mouths wandering, hot

shivers 

rippling in the wake

_beautiful, sexy_

can't get enough, get close enough

fallen 

not knowing how or when

upon a softer surface

heat blazing

firestorm 

of need and desperation

touching every inch, every nerve afire 

with longed for touch of

beloved hands

leaving imprints of flame

shuddering, relief and need

_almost there_

inside, need inside

breathless

"do it now..."

gasp of sudden pain and pleasure

so tight, hot, full

_god....oh...*shit*..._

heat surrounding, joining

groaning, need to move

to feel

friction a demand

shifting, impatient, ready now!

frayed control releases

moving, back, thrusting deep

_so right_

finally at home

sheathed, filled, connected

joined by heat, by fire

mouths again seeking

drinking deep

thrusting tongues

a counterpoint to rhythm

over and over

_oh my god..._

_knew that it would be like this_

with you

so damn good, never dreamed

_never dreamed it could happen_

so hot

faster, toward the edge

approaching, won't be long

_so close_

fingers brush like a brand

grip fierce, possessing, stroking

lightning strikes

twice in the same place

searing heat

whiteout, fade to black

_completion_

shuddering release

sheer joy cries out

clinging, falling

over the edge, together

an endless weightlessness

_warmth, heat_

returning

finally, whole at last

_I will never leave you_

_can't live without you now_

relaxed, embracing

heat

-tbc-

Kagi's note: Awww...wow. That really came out nice, I think. I is very, very happy with lemons in Impression style. ^^ Feedback, please? What do you think? Did it work or not?--shall I do it again in future chapters? ^__^


End file.
